


we made a dizzy mess of everything

by void_fish



Series: everyone's living like they're crazy in love [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_fish/pseuds/void_fish
Summary: ‘I’m /bored/,’ Alex declares, throwing himself off the couch and into Will’s lap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn. I'm not sorry.
> 
> For the bondage square of my kink bingo card. This is mostly because of engine and blamefincham, they are the collective best-worst. Borst? West? Borst.
> 
> raring = sweetheart. The More You Know.

‘I’m _bored_ ,’ Alex declares, throwing himself off the couch and into Will’s lap.

‘What do you want me to do about it?’ Will asks, folding the corner of his page over. Alex has apparently decided reading time is over.

‘Entertain me,’ Alex whines, tipping his head back.

Will wrinkles his nose. ‘That sounds boring, I don’t wanna do that. Why don’t you go run around outside until you get tired?’

Alex’s eyes widen in outrage, and Will laughs, setting his book off to the side and shifting until Alex’s head is in his lap, looking up at him.

‘I can probably think of a couple of things for us to do,’ Will allows, smirking.

‘Yeah?’ Alex asks, grinning.

‘You could blow me,’ Will says, casually.

Alex rolls his eyes, but he’s laughing. ‘I do that _all the time_ ,’ he says, pillowing his head on Will’s thigh.

‘So, you want something entertaining that we haven’t done before?’ he asks.

Alex nods. Will can’t figure out how the back of his skull is so fucking boney, but it’s digging in, and he shoves him off. ‘I have an idea,’ he says. ‘I was saving it, but. I guess we could do it now. Since it’s raining and all.’

‘You tried to send me out in the _rain_?’ Alex demands, arching his neck to look out of the window, upside down.

‘I would never,’ Will lies, with a smile. Alex scowls at him. ‘You want your entertainment or not?’

‘ _Yes_ ,’ Alex says, sitting up. ‘God, you’re the _worst_.’

Will winks at him, and sets his book aside before heading for the bedroom.

‘Are we going to have sex?’ Alex asks. ‘Because we do that all the time, too.’

‘If you keep asking questions, I’m just gonna go back to my book,’ Will warns him. ‘I don’t have the attention span of a toddler, I could do nothing all day and be happy.’

Alex pouts. Will smacks him on the ass before heading for their closet. ‘Clothes on or off?’ he asks, already knowing the answer. When he turns around, with a shoebox in his hand, Alex has already stripped the thin t-shirt he was wearing off.

‘Are you wearing underwear?’ Will asks, eyeing the sweats that he’s pretty sure used to belong to him.

Alex grins. Will knows the answer to that, too. ‘Keep those on,’ he says, jerking his head at the sweats. ‘Sit on the bed?’

He flips the lid of the shoebox and pulls out the packet, tossing it into Alex’s lap.

Alex frowns at the weight, and lifts it to eye level, peering into where it’s torn, and his eyes widen again.

‘You didn’t,’ he accuses. Will just shrugs, carefully neutral.

Alex rips at the packaging until the coil of dark-- _Union--_ blue rope falls onto the bed.

‘What else is in that shoebox?’ he asks, glancing up. Will smirks. ‘You’ll find out,’ he says, closing it and pushing it back onto the top shelf. Alex’s face does something incredible, an expression between want and surprise.

‘Still bored?’ Will asks, climbing into Alex’s lap to straddle his hips. He pushes his chest lightly and Alex falls back, letting his arms sprawl above his head. He shrugs, lazy, and smiles up at Will like he hung the moon.

They’ve talked about this. In a roundabout sort of way, anyway. Alex stumbled across a video on the internet, had beckoned Will over and they sat in silence watching a tall, pale guy being tied up with dozens of yards of thick, hemp rope. Will had split his attention between the screen and Alex, who’d gotten redder and redder as the ropes got tighter. They hadn’t fucked afterwards, but he heard Alex jerking off in the bathroom.

He’d bought the rope the next day and just-- kept it. Just in case.

Will uncoils it slowly. He can feel Alex’s dick starting to press against his inner thigh, where their pelvises slot together.

‘You wanna?’ he asks. He watches Alex’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows, hard.

‘Yeah,’ he says, quiet, throaty.

Will’s been practicing. Just in case. ‘Tell me if this is too tight,’ he says, and loops a coil around one of Alex’s pale wrists. The skin seems so thin there, like he could count every one of Alex’s veins, stark and blue. Alex hisses when he tightens the knot, slips a finger between his wrist and the rope to test the give.

‘Good?’ Will asks. He wants to kiss him, so he does. Alex bites his lip, like he always does, and when Will pulls back, he follows him. Will squeezes his wrist, and watches his face darken a little.

‘Good,’ Alex echoes. He flexes his fingers.

‘Not too tight?’

‘No.'

Will ties the second wrist so they’re crossed, so the blue, blue veins are pressed against each other. When Alex pulls, he has about an inch of give. He’s almost fully hard now, cock digging into Will’s hip.

‘You gonna keep your hands there, or--’ Will trails off, holding the loose rope. He loops it around the headboard by way of a question.

‘Do it,’ Alex says, voice tight. His eyes are just starting to glaze over. Will leaves him enough room that he can roll over, if he needs to, but the knots are tight enough that the only way Alex is going anywhere else is if Will lets him. He sits back on Alex’s thighs to look at his work.

Alex is flushed from hairline to nipples, beautifully pink. There’s a fading greenish bruise on his collarbone, and another one in the sharp V of his hip, where his sweats have ridden low. Will presses his thumb into that one. Alex jerks his hands, making the headboard rattle.

‘Oh,’ he says, softly, and balls his hands into fists. He pulls again, slower, and the headboard creaks but doesn’t break. ‘I’m stuck, huh?’

‘That’s the idea,’ Will says. ‘I’m gonna finish my book, I think.’

‘ _What_?’ Alex almost shrieks, jerking on the ropes. ‘You can’t _leave_ me here.’

Will tips his head a little, smirking lightly. ‘Can’t I?’

‘ _No_ ,’ Alex says, outraged. ‘You’re not _allowed_ , what if something goes wrong?’

There’s real panic on his face, Will realises, and the smirk drops. ‘It’s okay,’ he says. ‘I’m not going to leave. I was going to sit here and read, I promise.’

Alex’s cheeks are flushed. His eyes are a little wild. He’s chewing his lower lip like he doesn’t believe Will.

‘Do you want me to untie you?’ he asks, gently.

Alex shakes his head. ‘Just-- don’t go anywhere,’ he says.

Will puts a hand on his abs, rubs them gently. ‘I’m right here, _raring_ ,’ he says. ‘We don’t have to do this, we can put the rope away for another day.’

‘I want to,’ Alex says. ‘Really. I just-- I panicked. I’m okay.’

‘You promise to tell me if you’re going to panic again?’ Will asks. He’s rubbing slow circles just above the waistband of Alex’s sweats.

He swallows and nods. ‘Yeah,’ he says, ‘But-- you’re here. I won’t panic.’

Will leans down and kisses his forehead. ‘Okay,’ he says.  ‘What do you want me to do?’

Alex is starting to tent his sweats again. Will stops the circles, lifts his hand away. He lifts up on his knees, so Alex is getting nothing, even when he arches his back and tries to rub off on Will.

‘Touch me?’ he asks, pushing his hips up. Will puts a hand on his belly and pushes him back down to the sheets, leans in for another kiss, this time on the lips. It turns a little slow, a little filthy, and has Alex breathing heavy by the time Will pulls away. He tangles a hand in Alex’s hair, tips his head back to expose his neck, and sucks a purple mark into the base of his throat.

Alex squirms. ‘Your hair tickles,’ he says, trying to turn his face away. Will laughs, drags a hand through his hair to push it off his face, and leans over to grab a hairtie from his nightstand.

‘Better?’ he asks, scraping it into a half-hearted ponytail and learning back down to mouth at Alex’s collarbone.

Alex hums, content. Will trails his hands down Alex’s ribcage, making him squirm and laugh.

‘Not funny!’ he says, breathless, as Will continues to tickle him, pinning his hips down with his knees.

‘I think it’s funny,’ Will says, laughing as he reaches Alex’s waist and he _bucks_ , almost unseating Will.

‘I hate you,’ Alex manages, thrashing so hard the headboard creaks. ‘You’re the _worst_ boyfriend.’

‘You’re such a liar,’ Will says, but he stops tickling him, checks the ropes around Alex’s wrists while he catches his breath. ‘No pins and needles?’ he asks, sticking his pinky between skin and rope. There are red marks, but no real burns.

Alex shakes his head. ‘Feels good,’ he says.

‘Shoulders okay?’

He nods. Will kisses him again, brief, before shimmying down the bed until his chin is digging into Alex’s thigh, and the tented sweats are blocking his view of Alex’s face. ‘Gonna blow you,’ he says, casually, watches Alex’s dick twitch inside the thin material.

‘Yeah,’ Alex breaths. ‘Fuck, yeah, Will.’

Will smirks, and tugs Alex’s sweatpants down with his teeth.

Alex’s dick is like the rest of him, long and slender and perfectly groomed. Will’s a big fan. He doesn’t waste any time in closing his mouth around the head and sucking hard. Alex makes a short, cut off sound. They’ve done this enough that Will knows Alex has thrown his head back, that the dull thud is his head hitting the pillow. His eyes will be half closed, his mouth hanging open just a little bit. Just enough that Will wants to put his fingers in it.

He thumbs hard at the bruise on Alex’s hip again, and his hips jerk, fucking more of his dick into Will’s mouth. He chokes a little, saliva escaping the corners of his lips, but he recovers, pressed the flat of his tongue against the head to make Alex whimper.

Alex likes it messy, so Will isn’t careful when he pulls off, isn’t careful when he mouths at the base of his dick. His balls are slick with spit, and Will mouths at those, too. He has a hand on Alex’s abs, holding him down, so he can feel when they tense, and he pulls away.

‘Don’t come,’ he says, immediately. ‘Not yet.’

Alex half-sobs, and the muscles in his stomach and thighs are shaking, but he takes a shuddery breath, and doesn’t come.

‘Good, Alex.’ Will breathes warm air over the tip of his dick, and Alex’s face goes slack. Will knows Alex can’t come without a hand or mouth on him. He’s going to have some fun.

They keep lube in the bottom drawer of Will’s nightstand. He has to climb off of Alex to reach it, digging around under empty condom boxes and a bottle of weird, tingly lube that they used once and agreed never to use again.

He doesn’t warm the lube before using it; Alex likes the initial shock of cold. He doesn’t press in immediately, rubs tiny circles around Alex’s hole with his index finger until he relaxes enough for Will to work a finger into him, three knuckles deep.

‘Okay?’ he asks, glancing up at Alex. His eyes are glassy again, unfocused, and Will has to slap him lightly on the belly before he’ll blink and look at him.

‘Mmyeah,’ he says. ‘Good kind of hurt.’

His dick is bobbing on his stomach, leaving a shiny mark. Will’s not sure it’s it’s spit or pre-come. It’s hot, though. He adds a second finger, watching the way Alex’s mouth slips wider open.

Sometimes, he thinks about finding someone else, a third person that can keep Alex’s mouth busy while Will fucks him. He’s not very good at sharing, but he thinks he would, if Alex wanted it.

‘Can you come like this?’ he asks, knowing the answer already. Alex blinks at him, dazed. His lower lip is swollen where he’s been biting it.

‘You know I can’t,’ he says, in halted Swedish. Will loves him like this, when he’s wound him up past the point of English.

‘Yeah,’ Will says, twisting his fingers and watching his eyes roll back a little. ‘I do.’

Will lapses into silence after that, watches his fingers slide in and out of Alex easily. He kind of loves that he’s the only person that’s ever done this for Alex, that he’s the only person that gets to see him like this. He’s pulling weakly on the ropes, fists clenched. If Will looks closely, he can see tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. One escapes, trickles over his temple.

Will presses a kiss to the side of his knee. ‘You’re doing real good,’ he says, edging another finger in. Alex whimpers.

‘Wanna come,’ he says, voice hitching.

‘Not yet,’ Will says, squeezing the back of his thigh carefully. ‘Soon, babe.’

He tosses his head when Will teases him with a fourth finger, sliding the very tip of his pinky in. ‘Too much,’ he says, shaking his head. ‘Hurts.’

‘Bad hurt?’ Will asks, withdrawing a little when Alex nods. ‘You wanna stop?’

‘ _No_ ,’ Alex says, when Will pulls out completely. ‘That was just-- a lot. Too many.’

‘Okay,’ Will says, running his hand up and down the back of Alex’s thigh. ‘I’ll stick with three.’

‘You could stick with your _dick_ ,’ Alex says. ‘In _me_.’

‘You make no sense.’

‘ _Fuck me_ ,’ Alex whines, tugging on the ropes. The headboard clatters against the wall.

‘The neighbours are going to think we’re degenerates,’ Will says, dragging his fingers through the mess of lube.

‘You tied me to a bed and are torturing me,’ Alex says. ‘ _You’re_ the degenerate, not me.’

Will hums, and shoves two fingers back into Alex to make him yelp. He clenches down, satisfyingly, and Will starts up a rhythm, fast then slow, irregular enough that Alex is whining and tossing his head before long, tears spilling over.

‘You can come now,’ Will says, when Alex is breathless, incoherent, has lapsed into babbling in Swedish, interspersed with Will’s name, over and over.

‘I can’t,’ Alex sobs, eyes screwed shut.

‘Yeah, you can,’ Will says, curling his fingers and dragging them out, rubbing them over the ring of muscle until he makes a choked off sound.

Alex shakes his head, throwing it back to expose the line of his throat, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. His cheeks are past flushed, blotchy and red, and his face is twisted. His dick is slapping against his stomach as he tries to fuck himself on Will’s hand, and his balls are dark and tight.

‘You’re so close, babe,’ Will says, hand on his stomach. ‘So close.’

‘Touch me,’ Alex begs. ‘ _Please_. I can’t-- not without you touching me.’

Will licks the palm of his hand, even though Alex is a mess of lube and sweat and half dried saliva, and wraps it around the base of Alex’s dick, firm. ‘Like this?’ he asks, squeezing.

Alex sobs again, a broken sound. Will considers letting go, for a second, pulling his fingers out and sitting back and leaving him to cry. He’s just so _pretty_ when he cries, Will thinks. He wonders if thinking that makes him a bad person.

‘Please,’ Alex says again, falling back into Swedish. ‘Please, I want-- it _hurts_ , Will.’

‘Okay,’ Will says, leaning down to kiss the head of his dick, and he starts stroking, long, even strokes until Alex is keening, arching into the touch, and barely any time has passed before he’s coming on his own belly, chest heaving as he collapses into the sheets, going limp.

The first thing Will does is untie him. There are livid, red marks around his wrists. They look sore. ‘Can you feel all your fingers?’ he asks. Alex mumbles, half-nods his head. The second thing he does is massage the cramp out of Alex’s shoulders, propping him up in his lap while he rubs one joint, then the other. He forces most of a bottle of water into Alex, uses the rest and a washcloth to clean the worst of it up, and then kisses him, square on the lips.

‘You’re amazing,’ he murmurs, into the kiss. Alex blinks up at him when he pulls back.

‘Wha--?’

Will shrugs. ‘That was really hot. You’re really hot. I feel lucky, is all. Getting to do that to-- with you.’

‘Oh,’ Alex says. ‘Glad-- I could be of service.’

Will laughs, kisses him again, lingering. ‘I’m really excited to get the shoebox out again. Gotta wait for the next rainy day, though.’

Alex pulls a face, but he lets Will curl up by his side and they doze, and by the time they wake up, it’s getting dark outside, but it’s not raining any more.

‘You wanna go outside yet?’ Will asks, nudging him awake. ‘We could get dinner at Barley’s.’

Alex beams at him. There’s a pillow crease on his face, bright red. ‘Then after, I want to drag you back into this bed and blow you.’

Will blinks at him, surprised.

‘You didn’t come before,’ Alex says. ‘I was kind of out of it, but you didn’t. I was waiting.’

‘It wasn’t about me,’ Will says. ‘Was about making you feel good.’ Alex opens his mouth to argue, and he interrupts. ‘Never gonna say no to a blowjob though, babe, especially off you.’

Alex grins. ‘Thought not.’

They dress side by side, in front of the open wardrobe. Will watches Alex’s gaze slide to the top shelf, where the shoebox is.

‘Soon,’ he says, pushes it further back.

‘You’re no fun,’ Alex pouts.

‘I’m the _most_ fun,’ Will retorts, and it devolves into shoving, and then kissing, Alex backing him up against the bedroom door, hands in his hair.

‘You can’t kiss me into submission,’ Will says, between kisses.

‘I can try,’ Alex says.

‘Do your worst,’ Will says, and closes his eyes, leaning into the kiss.


End file.
